I 'am Sorry!
by Determine Artist
Summary: Keroro gets captured by a Viper and Dororo saves him, but at what price and what effect would it have on Keroro.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Notes****:** I would like to apologize a head of time, if the characters are a little out of character. This my first Keroro Gunso fan fic, and my first tragedy story, so I 'am going to be inexperienced, when it come this stuff. So please forgive me, anyways, I hope you like it or at the very least it doesn't suck.

**Constructive Criticism are always welcome.**

* * *

Deep in an underground cavern, stood a grass-green colored Keronian. His widen eyes fixed on a recently deceased viper that lied in front of him cover in bloody wounds, he mine was replaying the events that had just token placed.

* * *

"Hey, Sarge! Why did you decided to end the meeting early today?" Asked the dark blue colored tadpole, who was named Tamama, as he sat in a chair that was in front of a table.

"Isn't oblivious Private, I wanted to my platoon a break from those nasty meetings, besides isn't leaders, supposed to give a break to his subordinates now and then?" Answered the green Keronain, named Keroro, as he wear a big grin on his face and stood on his chair that was a few feet beside the younger Keronain.

Soon the Sargent soon was interrupted by a displeased grunt coming from the scarlet Keronain, named Giroro who was sitting in his chair, with his arms crossed against his chest. He was on the opposite side of the table, from the Private and a few feet beside from the green Keronain.

Giroro then spoke sifting the attention back to Keroro "Nice try Sarge, but you only ended the meeting early, so you could be first in line, for the new Gundam model sale, that starts today!"

"You could say, the early bird gets the worm?" The blonde haired humanoid alien girl, who was called Angol Mois asked in a joyful tone. She was standing in between the scarlet and the grass-green Keronain.

"Gero?" Keroro squeaked out, as he was at a lost for worlds.

Soon there was a little chuckle that came from a yellow Keronain, named Kururu who sitting next to the Giroro.

As for the tadpole, he gave the Sargent a disgusted look and said "That's low, Sarge"

"How did, you find out?" The green Keronain questioned, his scarlet colored teammate, with a shocked expression.

Giroro made another grunt, before replying "I've heard, you talking loudly about it, from my tent all week"

The grass colored Keronain was at last for words, for second time that day.

The Tadpole had gotten bored and looked over to his right side and then Interrupt "Huh; It looks Like Dororo already, left?" with a questioning and surprise looked look on his face.

Almost everyone in the room, turn the attention at the now empty seat that was beside the Private, expect for Kururu.

"Ku ku ku! He left, a few minutes, after he turned off his trauma switch, that Keroro caused, again" The yellow Keronain answered.

"You could say, a speedy recovery?" Asked the cheerfully alien girl.

The attention then shifted towards the Sargent, who was at Lost of words again.

Giroro then sigh and asked himself "How did he put up with a friend like, for so long, let alone Sargent?" before walking out of the room.

After that the Kururu then said "Well I 'am out!" He then gotten up and walked away.

Soon everybody left, leaving Keroro to roam the streets all alone in his Pekoponain suite.

* * *

He kept on walking for a while, until he'd stopped at his destination.

As waited excitedly in the back of the line, he soon heard someone calling out, too him. "Psst! I hear, you're in searched of some Gundam models?"

"_Damn It! How dose everybody knows about that?_" Thought the grass-green Keronain, as he turn his head towards the direction of the voice.

At that moment an elderly woman appeared in front of him she then said "I have a son that has some rare limited edition models lying around, he doesn't use them and is looking to give them a good home to put them; if you want you can have them for free?"

"Gero! No joke? Thank you!" The cloaked Keronain happily thanked.

"We just have to go to my son's house, so I can give them to you"

* * *

After Keroro accepted the lady's offer, she then lead him down some streets and into an ally way. The kept on walking, until some landed in front woman.

"Dororo, what are doing here?" Questioned Keroro, with a surprised tone.

"Keroro, get away from her!" The sky blue Keronain, commanded, as put his katana up, at the same time gotten into defensive stance.

"What?" Was Keroro could say, before the woman immediately removed her garb, reviling herself to be a male Viper. He then grabbed the grass-green Keronain, took out a teaser, and shocking him.

His legs became limp and he soon fall down to the ground. The last thing he heard was team-mate; calling his name, in a worried tone, before the darkness engulf his sight and silence token over.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, the Sargent felt something cold hit him, he then stirred a bit, before he slowly open his eyes. At first his vision was blurry, but it soon quickly cleared up. He sat up and moving his head, looking around the place, with a questioning look.

He noticed that he was in a cavern, of some kind, with several lit torches hanging from the wall. The floor and damp, like some rain failed on it; there were Ninja weapons, scratches, and carters, scattered everywhere.

He then stood up and walked around for a short distance, until he, unknowingly bump his foot on something, He looked down, to find a motionless Viper body, bloody and wounded, in front of him.

At that moment the body stirred a bit. This made the Kerronain jump back a little in shock.

"H-hey you, Keronain. T-t-tell your friend over the-re" The Viper weakly breathed out, as he stuttered several times; gesturing his eyes towards a blue figure, that was covered in red spots, lying still on the ground, in front of him.

The green Keronain was sock as soon as he realized who it was.

"Dororo;" Keroro said. His gaze then immediately sifted back at the viper, as the viper continued to speak

"Th-that he p-put up a g-good f-ight"

The Keronain just stood there, staring.

"Too b-bad, th-that he do-sn't have m-uch t-time left"

"Gero?"

"Th-e Knife I u-used on him, h-ad so-me rare ven-om on the bl-ade, that ma-kes the vi-ctim's b-ody, sl-owly get w-eak-er, un-til it sto-ps w-ork-ing" The Viper whispered, as his eyes closed. Soon his body soundless became lifeless.

Keroro kept on staring at the body, caught off guard by the information that was given, questioning if it was true or if it was just some fabrication.

After several seconds he dismissed it off, as some kind of trick. He then walked toward his friend's static body and shook it. The sky blue Keronain stirred a bit before, he come to.

"K-Keroro? Keroro are you okay?" Dororo asked in concerned tone, while facing his companion, with a surprised look.

"I 'am okay" replied the beaming, grass-colored Keronain,

"Good, but where's Viper?" Asked the injured Keronain, as he steadily gotten up, flinching several times in the processes; he soon spotted the lifeless body.

While Dororo didn't say anything, while Keroro did, in causal voice "Hey, Let's get out of here"

"O-okay" Said Dororo.

The two Keroronains then headed towards the exit. The Sarge took the lead, while sky colored Keronain staggered close behind.

Once they were almost out of the cavern, the Sargent heard his subordinate calling out to him in a pleading tone. He turned around to see that his platoon member, was about ten feet away, leaning his side on the wall, trying catch his breath.

He then said "Keroro, wait! You're going too fast!"

"Ah, sorry about that, Dororo" The grassed-colored Keronian said, as he closed his eyes and gave his companion a smile, while he rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

When they were out, the sun was staring to set. The duo kept on moving. It wasn't long before Keroro heard a thud; he then looked behind him, to find that Dororo was lying, face down, on ground.

"Dororo, are you okay?" Keroro asked, with a hint worriedness, in his voice.

"I 'am okay, Sargent. I trip, I 'am alright now" The sky blue Keronain answered, as he struggled to get himself up.

Once up, he continued to weakly walk forward, with wobbly legs.

Keroro just stood there, watching his comrade, as he stumbled along, with a bit of a focus look.

The two allies walked a bit more, before Dororo failed again.

"Dororo!" called out the grass-colored Keronain, growing a bit more worried for his blue colored friend.

"I 'am okay" Dororo said, as he gotten back up and stared to walked again, his time he only made it a shorter, distance then the last. He tried to get up again, but he quickly collapsed for the third time.

Suddenly Viper's last words replayed in Keroro's mind. "No! It couldn't be; he's just tried from the fight he had!' Keroro thought to himself.

The green Keronain then walked towards the, now weaken Keronain. He then grabbed his comrade's arm, put it around his shoulders, and left him up.

"Thank you, Keroro. Sorry for making you do this" Dororo said, as he leaned on Keroro's side.

"No problem, it's alright. Now let's go home" Said the green Keronain, as he closed his eyes and gave his friend a simile.

"Right"

"This is just like, when we were kids" The Sargent said, as the two, kept on walking. "I helped you get back to the camp, that one time, after you sprained your foot"

"That's because you used me, as a decoy for that space bear, while you ran away" The blue Keronain said, in a whiney tone, while at the time, he put his head down and stared to cry.

Keroro was speech less at first, but then he said "Look, Dororo I 'am sorry about that"

Now it was Dororo's turn to be speechless. After that, he snapped out of it and said "Really? Thank you" in a shocked tone.

"Hey, Dororo" Said Keroro.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Sargent?" Dororo asked, as he look at his friend, with Intent.

"Why did you always hang out with me, when we were kids?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do, with what Giroro said, would it?" Dororo questioned.

Keroro suddenly became silent, as he couldn't think of anything to say back.


	3. Chapter 3

The blue Keronain sighed a little before, before answering his allies' question. "You were one of the first friends that I had made. Before I met you and Giroro, I didn't have any friends, nobody really took part in noticing me for some unexplainable reason and I wasn't the most sociable tadpole around; So when you, came out and asked "Can we be friend?" without any hesitation, I couldn't help, but feel overjoyed that I wasn't going to lonely anymore"

The Sargent put his head down in shame. He then spoke up "Dororo, I know it's too late, but I want to say, I 'am sorry for all the bad things I done to you. I know I 'am the brightest star in space nor that I 'am not the most trusting guy in the galaxy, but I truly am sorry"

The sky blue Keronain's eyes widen and he grown silent, by his allies' words, before speaking "I commend you for apologizing to me. Apology accepted"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, DORORO! YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD!" Keroro screamed out, with tears in his eyes. He desperately wanted give his friend a big hug, also, but given the situation they were in, he couldn't.

"You're welcome, Sarge" Dororo said, while beaming and blushing underneath his mask.

As they kept on walking, Dororo's leg gave out entirely, which almost caused Keroro topple over, but he instantly his regained his footing; leaving him to support all of his Keronain friend's weight.

Dororo!" The Sargent cried out, letting a worried tone, to escape his mouth.

"I 'am fine, Keroro. I 'am just tried" His companion said, in a soft voice.

At that moment he felt his friend getting colder. His heart began to sink and his mind began replay viper's words again, only this time they were louder. He tried even harder push them to back of his mind.

Keroro then looked around, anywhere they can rest. He soon spotted a tree nearby. "Hey Dororo, Do you think you can make it to over there" He asked, as he pointed at the tree.

"I'll try" Replied the weaken Keronain, as he forced his body to get back up. The two Keronains then moved slowly to the tree. Keroro had a hard keeping Dororo up, while Dororo struggled to keep himself from falling again, trying to cling to what little support, he had left in his body.

Once they got there, Keroro gently place his blue friend, on the tree, with back on the trunk.

Dororo then spoke "You can go on ahead, I'll catch up"

Keroro thought for moment and then replying him with a "Nah, I'll stick around, besides I'll might get in trouble again"

"Ah, right?" Dororo said, softy, before he became quiet.

The green Keronain took a seat right next his ally. Both of them looked up at the sky.

The sky, had already became a dark blue color, almost to the point of the color black, with stars glittering it.

* * *

After a few seconds Keroro's eyes then wonder back to his comrade. Dororo looked like he was completely he looked of energy and his sky blue colored skin had turned to a lighter shade of blue, with a grayish tint.

At that moment Keroro's heat began to sink even more; no matter he tried to denied or he wish it was a nightmare, the truth was that his childhood friend; who just saved him, a while ago was gradually dying, right in front of him, and there was nothing he could to stop it.

Most anyone, who known him would call him words, such as selfish, lazy, jerk, dumbass, inconsiderate, Immature, and the worst friend ever, but they wouldn't call him heartless.

Even though he may not always show it, but he still cared for friends, and wouldn't want to see them in a dire situation.

Dororo soon noticed his friend sadden look. "Keroro are you okay? You look depressed"

The green Keronain, quickly beamed at his comrade, trying his best to masking his true feelings. He then replied "I-I 'am fine"

"Are your sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

Soon the area grown silent once again.

* * *

After several more seconds of silence, Dororo then spoke out, as he struggled to keep eyes open "Keroro I 'am getting tried, I 'am going to sleep now"

Keroro upon hearing this, stared get teary-eye, but he held it in. He soon said "S-sure p-pal" as he struggled to keep his voice and face straight.

"Thank you, Keroro" Dororo said, as he beam and closed eyes, for what could very well be the last time.

* * *

After another, several seconds of silence, the green Keronain then called out to Dororo, a few times, but he got no response. This had gotten the Keronain into a panic state.

He soon got up to his fading friend and grab his arm, desperately, searching for a pulse. He immediately found one, but it was faint. Keroro couldn't hold in the tears anymore and stared to release them.

As the tearful Keronain was crying, he noticed, a few tears that fell on his arm was not his own; he looked up and notice that his friend was crying.

The blue Keronain, using the last scrapes of his strength to whisper softly "Thank you, Keroro for being there for me and good-bye" His body then became still and his arm that Keroro was holding on to, became limp. Keroro soon felt his ally's pulse disappeared and at that moment he knew that his friend was gone.

He soon let go of his childhood friend's hand and cry. He was bawling so hard that the tears, look like water falls. "Oh, God! Why? Why did it have to him? Why couldn't it be me? I was the horrible friend, not him!" Keroro thought, as he continued to let, the tears flow freely from his eyes.

As he'd continued to wailed, Memories kept on surfacing, memories of all the good and bad time the two had.

"DORORO!" Was all that the tearful Sargent could do.

No matter how much he wines, screams or cry, his friend isn't coming back, nobody could bring the heroic Keronain, back to life.

Just then head some voices calling out to him, in a far off distance, but he didn't care and continued weep.


End file.
